yo quisiera ser
by jacky-sora
Summary: Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas, Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos, Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada, Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada


**Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos…**

En el parque de Odaiba, dos chicos caminaban al atardecer del cielo

-Taichi gracias por hacerme olvidar a Yamato, pero es imposible, eres un gran amigo, pero no ce si pueda

-no digas eso, para eso estoy yo aqui

**Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio…**

**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo**

-no puedo seguir así- lo abraza

-Sora ya no llores, el es un tonto, nunca se dio cuenta de la maravillosa chica que tenia a su lado- le acaricia tiernamente

-mi vida amorosa es un fracaso, todo me pasa a mi

-eso es mentira, hay personas que te quieren de verdad- la abraza mas fuerte

**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que…**

Se separo de el-me tienes que ayudar, ayúdame a encontrar al chico de mis sueños

-claro-_Sora si tan solo supieras que me tienes al frente_-le sonrió

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**

-quisiera un chico que me haga sentir todo de una sola vez- sonrió- quisiera que me abrazara y me besara con tanta pasión

-_Sora que ingenua eres, no entiendes que siempre me has tenido, yo siento que me muero por ti, si tan solo supieras, sin tan solo yo no fuera tan cobarde_

**Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando…**

-Tai, estas bien? Que te sucede, porque me miras así?- dijo extrañada

**Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no**

-Sora, yo…escucha yo

-que sucede?

**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso...**

-no, olvídalo, es tonto, no vale la pena

-como va hacer tonto, eres mi amigo

-_esa palabra maldita, la odio! Entiende, yo te amo_

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**

-Sora, yo…

De repente un chico corriendo con la bicicleta, paso rápidamente al lado de Taichi, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

-uphhooo

-ten cuidado- Sora le agarro la camisa, pero resulta que terminaron rodando por el césped, cayendo Tai arriba de Sora

Tai podía ver esos ojos rubí, tan cerca, eran hermosos, podía sentir el latido del corazón de Sora

Sora veía a Taichi, en esos años nunca se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que estaba, sentía los latidos de el, estaban acelerados

Tai para no parecer pervertido se levanto y ayudo a Sora, haciendo que de tanta fuerza ella cayera en su pecho

-Tai

-Sora, yo…te estaba diciendo que…-Sora beso a taichi, este quedo impresionado, pero rápidamente correspondió el beso

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**

-Sora, ya no aguanto mas, te amo, te adoro- la abraza

-gracias, yo también, me doy cuenta que sin ti no puedo seguir, tu eres la persona que me hace sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, tu eres lo que buscaba

-gracias Sora-llora- me has hecho muy feliz

-no llores Tai, no es el fin del mundo-le limpia las gotas

-pero tu, yo quisiera ser…

-ya lo eres

-enserio?

-si acepto

Un lindo final en un césped del parque, los dos jóvenes se besan tiernamente

**Hola! Espero que les aya gustado, me vino en mente cuando estaba escuchando el cd de reik..jaja, espero reviews por favor **


End file.
